1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to propulsion systems. More specifically, the present application is directed to lubrication systems for vehicle engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snowmobiles, and other vehicles, include internal combustion engines for providing propulsive power. Additionally, such vehicles include a drive system mounted to the vehicle body for contacting a travel surface. A transmission can be included for coupling the internal combustion engine with the drive system of the vehicle.
In some vehicles, the engine includes a recirculating-type lubrication system. Such a lubrication system typically includes an oil pan or cap detachably fixed to the bottom of a crankcase of the engine. In vehicles which are operated in marine and/or off-road environments, the oil pan or cap can include baffles or walls for reducing a sloshing effect that can be caused during vigorous off-road or marine environment operation. The baffles or walls can be configured to define separated chambers within the crankcase for pooling lubricant separately. Separate oil pumps are used to draw lubricant from the chambers so ensure a consistent flow of oil from the crankcase.